


Stay

by ChestnutPatronus14



Category: Free!
Genre: Developing Relationship, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Issues, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon, Swimming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 15:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14115234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChestnutPatronus14/pseuds/ChestnutPatronus14
Summary: Rin always had concerns about moving back to Australia when everyone he knew was staying in Japan.  His fears disappear when Sosuke reveals that he had other plans than what he had initially told Rin about his plans for after graduation.Now they are living in Australia, and in Rin's mind so long as they are together, they can take on the world.





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my second Free fic! This time featuring Sosuke and Rin, everyone's favorite power couple from Samezuka. Enjoy!

Leaving everything behind again, that was what made this feel worse than before.There was so much more that he’d be saying good bye to the second he stepped onto the plane.Was he making the right decision?Should he have decided to go to school in Tokyo rather than return to Australia?He knew more people in Tokyo; it was where Haruka and Makoto were being going, and last he heard, it was where Sosuke would eventually be moving.It was a mistake. It had to be.

Then there, sitting in the lounge outside the gate to the plane was a rather familiar face and one that he was disappointed and excited to see.

“Aren’t you supposed to be moving to Tokyo with the others?” Rin asked, letting his back fall to the ground as he sat down beside Sosuke.

“Aren’t you supposed to be staying by my side?” His old friend said and what had to be a slight teasing tone in his voice.

“Ah I get it, couldn’t stand to be around Momo could you?”Rin was smiling though his expression turned more serious.“Seriously man, what are you doing here? Thought you were going to school with Makoto and Haru.”

“I changed my mind.”He held out an acceptance letter to Rin his eyes still forward.

Rin took it his eyes scanning the page.

“You’re going to school for sports medicine in Australia?” Then Rin let out a bark of a laugh, throwing an arm around Sosuke.Words could not describe just how delighted he was to know that he was going to be there with him.In truth, the decision to leave had been the hardest one he had made.With Sosuke there, perhaps it would not be too bad.

* * *

 

“You’re tense.”

Rin looked over his shoulder towards Sosuke just in time to see the towel coming flying over towards his head.It had been three months since they had moved from Japan to Australia, and had settled in to a comfortable living arrangement.It was nothing too fancy, they were both still students with bills to pay.Sosuke was working part time at his university’s bookstore, while Rin was a swim couch a couple of times a week for a local swim club, when he wasn’t training of course. It had actually been Haru’s suggestion, probably because he had seen the way that Makoto seemed so happy while he was a swim teacher.

It was Saturday and Rin had spent most of the morning swimming, training rigorously to help improve his speed.The qualifiers were coming up, and his goal was to not only qualify for the olympics, he planned to win. Based on the heat of the sun beating down on his shoulders, it was getting closer to the afternoon.He was sitting on the edge of the pool, using the towel that Sosuke had tossed at him to dry his hair.

“Got a lot at risk here Sosuke,” Rin commented, glancing over towards him as Sosuke took a seat beside him, his feet hanging over the edge into the water. It had been far too long since the two of them had swim together, really not since Japan since technically Sosuke could not swim at the training facility. It hit him, a pang of longing and of loss.It felt like a part of their relationship had been left behind.

“Don’t push yourself Rin,” Sosuke commented, his hand going unconsciously to his shoulder.

For a moment Rin was quiet just watching him, the sweat that clung to his brow, that distant look in his bright eyes.They seemed sad, fearful almost.As if the thought of Rin pushing himself too hard was terrifying to him. That thought alone was sobering enough for him to let out a sigh. 

Rin reached over and placed his hand over Sosuke’s, then grinned.“Well if you don’t mind waiting for me, could use a break. Can got get lunch or something. Check out the beach?” He was already standing up, holding out a hand to Sosuke.For a moment, the other didn’t move, then he took Rin’s hand and allowed him to help him up.

“Sounds like a plan, I’ll be in the lobby. Don’t make me wait too long.”

Rin watched as Sosuke left through the main door to the pool, his head tilting slightly before he headed for the locker rooms. He rinsed off in the showers, thinking over what Sosuke had said.That phrase was different from normal, almost more possessive in a way.He wasn’t telling him to hurry up, he told him specifically not to make him wait for too long. Rin shook his head, causing the water to go every which way as he reached to turn it off. He was being foolish, Sosuke had not meant anything by his words.Close friends, that’s what they were. Right? That stupid little crush he had on him when they were younger was certainly not lingering in the back of his mind, and it definitely did not just develop into something far more serious than a crush after Sosuke started at Samezuka.

He was fucked. No other way around it, he was living with his best friend in a foreign country who he just also happened to be completely in love with.

He got dressed, fixing his ball cap onto his head as he grabbed his gym bag from the locker and went out front to meet with Sosuke.He grinned at him, and nodded towards the door. “Let’s get going.”

Lunch was what Sosuke picked, and much to Rin’s displeasure, his friend made sure that it was still good for his specific training diet.It resulted in a meal of high protein low carb, healthy fats from the fish and lots of colorful vegetables. Sosuke had a hamburger. The bastard.

Then they were at the beach, walking along the water with their shoes in their hands.The sun was hot, and everyone was there cooling off in the water.They were simply talking about what they had been up to, the different classes, Sosuke’s physical therapy, Rin’s training, as well as who was going to get stuck with the chores for the weekend.

At some point, Rin did not know when, hand’t really paid attention to it to be honest, he became distinctly aware that Sosuke’s hand was in his.It felt comfortable, warm. He glanced towards the other, almost wondering if he had noticed.Even if he hadn’t, Rin was not about to tell him.

For the time being, he’d enjoy the moment.


End file.
